1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed toward an improved bed.
The invention is more particularly directed toward an improved bed of the type that is adjustable between a horizontal sleeping position and a tilted, sitting-up position.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Adjustable beds that can be moved or tilted to a sitting-up position are normally made with the body support means formed in sections. Usually there are two or three body support sections hingedly or pivotally connected together. The body support sections are mounted on a bed frame and are movable relative to each other, and to the frame, from a sleeping position, where they are all horizontal to a sitting-up position where at least the first, or upper body support section is tilted to provide a back rest. The other body support sections usually move simultaneously with the upper body support section when it is tilted to try to comfortably accommodate other parts of a person's body in the sitting-up position.
The known adjustable beds have disadvantages however. They are often quite complicated in construction and thus relatively expensive, and prone to breakdowns. Also, a relatively sharp angle is formed between the tilted upper body support section and the next adjacent body support section. This sharp angle causes a separate, one-piece mattress on the bed to fold or bunch in the area where the two body support sections join creating a bulge. This bulge bears against the lower back and/or buttocks of a person using the bed and can be quite uncomfortable. This problem can be minimized by providing a mattress made up of separate, individual mattress sections, each mattress section sized to fit its respective body support section. The mattress sections can be fixedly or removably mounted on the body support sections. However multi-piece mattresses are more expensive than one-piece mattresses; are hard to maintain in position when removably mounted on the body support sections; and can be uncomfortable in a sleeping position if there are wide gaps between the mattress sections.
The known adjustable beds also do not conform comfortably to the human anatomy when in a tilted, sitting-up position. A person's buttocks are generally located in the area where the tilted upper body support section connects to the next adjacent body support section. The relatively sharp angle between the two adjacent, body support sections provides a somewhat uncomfortable position for the buttocks and in addition, the lower back and upper legs of a person are not always properly supported.